


Dat Ash

by A26



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awful Puns, Bottom Eren Yeager, But it's not human spit, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Levi wants the Yeager booty, M/M, Movie Night, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, So much grinding, Spit As Lube, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tree Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/pseuds/A26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren get cozy on the couch for a movie. Silliness ensues when the pair start cracking out tree puns and glittery lube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dat Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdyTeddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTeddy/gifts).



"Which one?" Eren held up three DVD's, each one of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Levi was lazing on the sofa in a pair of sweatpants and casually munching on some strange gram flour snacks Eren had picked up from an asian supermarket earlier that day. He had sufficiently become hooked on them since, and hadn't put them down, claiming they were just 'too delicious'. 

"Uh, I've seen the first one to death, so the second one." 

"Two towers it is!" Eren announced, sitting down on the rug cross legged, giving Levi a nice view of his ass crack when he leans forward. Levi doesn't usually find cracks all that, but something about Eren's just makes him want to stick his face right- 

"All done!" Eren said as he bounced up onto his feet, nearly head-butting the television. 

"Did you want another drink?" Eren asked, looking at Levi's almost empty amaretto and coke. Levi shrugged and held his glass out. Eren took it and strolled over to the kitchen island, Levi watching that fine piece of arse as he went. 

"Mmmm..." 

"What?" Eren asked over his shoulder. 

"Just admiring the view." Levi said, rolling onto his side and nestling his bowl of snacks in front of him on the sofa as the movie started up, watching as Eren bent over to rustle through the fridge. Eren just rolled his eyes and continued making them a drink each, slipping the coke back into the fridge when he was done. He wondered over and handed Levi his drink. 

Levi reached an arm around the back of Eren's thigh before he could move away and pressed a kiss to the front of Eren's thigh. Eren gently petted Levi's hair and jumped in surprise, almost spilling his drink as Levi took the liberty of taking a handful of one of his ass cheeks. Before Levi could place any kisses any closer to Eren's crotch he pried his other half off his leg and sat down beside him, kicking at Levi's legs to get him to move. 

Once they were a comfortable tangle of Eren's crossed legs with Levi's draped over his own, snack bowl resting on his bare chest, the pair began watching the movie. Eren truly loved his sofa, especially when Levi was draped all over it, and he certainly couldn't complain at the fine sight before him, his ridiculously well toned chest on display, just for him. 

Eren found himself lying down onto his side, curling up beside his lover once the snacks had all gone and the bowl set by their empty glasses (which had been refilled a few times now.) The pair had primarily ignored most of the movie, languidly making out on the sofa instead of paying any attention. It was only when they parted for air and Eren spotted what was on the screen did they resume conversation. They were at the part with the ents. 

"Ha, I'm totally 'rooting' for you guys!" Eren said, drunkenly accentuating his pun. Levi snickered, finding Eren's lame joke funnier than he usually would have, what with having been loosened by the spirits. 

"Your jokes are s-awful Eren, but I wood-ent have expected any less from you" Levi giggled out. Eren rolled himself half over so he was half draped over Levi's chest, stroking small circles into his collarbones as Levi's hands dipped below Eren's underwear hem.

"Yew are too kind!" Eren said, feigning bashfulness and batting his eyelashes playfully. Levi simply grinned and kept his hands on that marvellous prize he'd been gazing at all day, wistfully wishing to get his hands on it, giving it occasional squeezes of appreciation. 

"I'll never get sycamore of your stupid sense of humour." Levi said with a grin. Eren leant down and placed a kiss on the tip of Levi's nose. 

"You're really pulling them all out of the woodwork now, aren't you?" Eren said. 

"I like to branch out with my vocabulary." Levi said, almost with believable pride, grinning from ear to ear, something Eren would never grow tired of seeing. He just wanted to cover this man in kisses from top to bottom. 

"I just want to kiss you." Eren admitted. 

"Tree bien!" Levi announced, flailing a hand around dramatically. "What's stopping you?" 

"I'm just plotting a way of not leafing anywhere untouched." Eren said with a smirk. 

By now the various battle noises and meetings with ents had long since passed. The pair were more than happy to keep going with their little game of word play though. 

"Oak-ay." 

Eren leant down to press his lips to Levi's once more and Levi gave his bum an appreciative squeeze, reaching down a little lower to ensure he grasped as much of Eren's glorious fleshy mounds in each hand as possible. The pair gently moved their lips against one another's as Eren gently rocked his hips upward against the side of Levi's hip, causing his breath to catch and a soft moan to grumble from Levi's throat. 

"Mmh, keep doing that Eren..." Levi grumbled out, his voice low and filling with his growing arousal as the younger man slowly started to grind against his thigh. 

"You like that huh? Like feeling my wood up against you?" Eren accentuated with a shift of his hips and a particularly slow thrust up against Levi's crotch. 

"Mmh, Eren you've been drinking, are you trunk?" 

"Only for you." Eren said in a low tone, making Levi perk an eyebrow. 

"You're trunk for me?" Levi deadpanned, laughing slightly at the bad wordplay. 

"Shut up and let me bark up your tree." 

"Birch please." Levi rolled his eyes and grinned, pulling Eren's lips back against his own, mashing them together and demanding entrance with his tongue. He wasn't going to let the mood slip so easily, shitty puns aside, and he was already feeling pretty hard, so he'd like to take care of that. 

"My puns will grow on you..." Eren said, breathlessly once they had parted for air, lips red and sore, mainly from Eren's stubble. 

"I can think of something else I'd like to grow, and it isn't plant related." Levi said, pushing Eren's cute little boxer shorts with the christmas trees on them from last year down past his ass cheeks, kneading his arse as he continued to slowly, painfully rock against his own crotch. Eren would let out the most delicious little moans and shudders every so often, especially as Levi brushed his fingers past his entrance. All he wanted to do was devour every last little breathless noise and whimper. 

So he did. Until of course Eren sat up and pushed himself off from Levi almost painfully, running off the sofa and down the hall. 

"The fuck?" Levi called after him, being left on the sofa with a raging boner and no sexy ass to manhandle. 

Eren came running back into the room holding something in his hands, throwing it to Levi, who haphazardly managed to catch it before it did him any damage. He stared vacantly at the bottle of lube for a moment as the information on the label started to sink in. Only when Eren sat back down on the sofa, straddling him and tossing a condom on his chest did he register, coming back to consciousness.

"The fuck is this?" Levi held out the bottle of lubricant, complete with rainbows and unicorns on the label. 

"Exactly what it looks like. Unicorn spit." 

"Uhhh..." Levi said skeptically, uncapping the bottle and squeezing a small amount of the glittery, water based substance and rolling it between his fingers. 

"For when your sex needs lubrication of magic proportions." 

"Or for when you're going to magically get naked." Levi said, giving Eren a pointed look. Eren un-straddled his boyfriend and stood up, facing the kitchen and hooking his thumbs beneath his boxer-brief waistband and slowly, teasingly pulling them down over his ass cheeks. He knew Levi loved 'appreciating' his arse, so he took his dear sweet time with undressing from his single item of clothing. 

"Birthday cake flavour?" Levi said. Eren looked over his shoulder to spot Levi licking his fingers and reading the bottle, a little disappointed he wasn't admiring the small show he was putting on. 

"Yeah, it's like birthday sex but without the cake." 

"So just birthday cake sex? Also it's neither of our birthdays." Levi reminded him, although it didn't seem to dissuade his enthusiasm for the glittery product. 

"Imagine having sex with a cake..." Eren mused, folding his arms and rubbing his chin, leaving his boxers hooked around the tops of his thighs, still covering his slightly waning erection. Levi leant forward in an instant and grabbed hold of Eren's boxers telling him to "shut the fuck up", pulling him back until his legs touched the sofa. Levi sat up and positioned himself behind his lover, ignoring the unicorn lube for the time being. Eren allowed him to slowly unwrap him from his boxers and slowly stepped out of them once they hit the floor. 

Levi slowly, greedily ran his hands up and down his younger lover's sides, hips and the fronts of his thighs, thumbs brushing dangerously close to his cock but never touching it as he laid kisses down the small of Eren's back, making him shudder. Eren groaned in pleasure as Levi parted his cheeks slightly to get better access to that gorgeously pink, awaiting pucker. 

"The unicorn lube got one thing right, this is fucking magical." Levi hummed in approval as he gave Eren's perineum a slow, hot lick upward toward his twitching entrance. Eren huffed and groaned with pleasure as he felt Levi's tongue probing and circling his hole. 

"Mmmh don't stop Levi. So good." Eren moved to touch himself but Levi's hand soon stopped him. Eren groaned in complaint as his legs grew weak, his knees trembling as Levi worked his tongue in and out at a steady pace. Eren's noises only grew louder, only serving to make Levi even harder than he already was. 

"You taste so fucking good Eren." Levi said, turning Eren around and guiding him onto his lap. Eren's hands instantly went for Levi's sweatpants waistband and Levi let him undress him and free his painfully hard erection from it's clothed confines, kicking his clothes off his ankles once they were low enough. Eren looked at him with a positively hungry look in his eyes and he straddled the older man and ground their erections together harshly, causing Levi to hiss in a most delectable way. 

"Ugn, yeah. Keep doing that Eren. That's it." Levi coaxed Eren as he rocked his hips harder with each thrust, the pair's breathing soon becoming heavier the more they moved against one another. 

"Yeah, you like that? How's this magic for you?"

"That's, one hell of a, hah, wand" Levi groaned out after a particularly firm, slow thrust on Eren's half. Their chests were pressed together and Levi slipped a hand between the pair of them to wrap long fingers around the pair of their erections, thrusting up and into his hand, matching Eren's rhythm. Eren bent down and mashed his mouth against Levi's in a messy clash of tongues and teeth, Levi's hand speeding up slightly. 

"Hah, that's," Eren was interrupted when a low, throaty groan escaped him, Levi swiping his thumb against the sensitive tip of his cock, smearing the pre-come around. The pair were completely oblivious to the sounds of the television behind them and were rutting against each other like animals in heat, groaning one another's names and breathing heavily onto each other's faces. 

A few quickened pumps later and the pair of them were spreading some of their own 'unicorn spit  
' onto each other's chests and stomachs. Eren laid in a boneless pile atop his boyfriend and Levi flung his head back against the sofa cushions, panting as he came down from his release. 

Once they had spent some time regaining their breath and Eren sat back onto Levi's thighs, he grinned devilishly at Levi, reaching for the lube and a condom. 

"Let me know when you're ready for round two." He said. Levi instantly grabbed his waist and pulled him to the side, looming above him on the sofa and assaulting his neck with a peppering of kisses. 

"Hah, Levi!" Eren giggled, his neck being a particularly ticklish spot of his. "Levi stop!" He laughed as Levi showed no signs of giving up. The older man paused for a moment to bring himself level with Eren's face and he placed a long, sweet kiss on his lips. Eren completely melted into the sofa, even more boneless than after his earlier orgasm. 

He felt relaxed, safe and loved, all portrayed through one kiss...(That is of course until Levi flipped him over and fucked him into the sofa.) 

Levi would then spend two hours the following morning removing glittery lube from the leather. 

Eren loved movie night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://agent-2-6.tumblr.com).


End file.
